Nothing lasts forever
by Faithful Dreamz
Summary: 3 years after the game and a series for fights Squall and the gang slit up. now witha new evil terroriseing them, will they get the gang together in timeeven though quistis is missing and Zell is supposeitly dead. R&R please no flames


A/N: this is my first serious fic, mostly based on dreams so italic writing is dreams and/or flashback and thoughts  
  
Disclaimer: no I don't own final fantasy and why do we need this ever think that fan fiction might be fans and not people like Square-Enix  
  
NOTHING LASTS FOREVER By Faithful Dreamz  
  
Chapter one  
  
My memories of us  
  
Squalls P.O.V ( just filling you in)  
  
The last time I saw her we fought, my friends tried to break it up I got angry with every one, Zell quit and she left for Deling I've seen neither of them since.  
  
Selphie got mad saying it was my fault that her two best friends left, shortly after, Irvine went back to Galbadia he asked Selphie to come, she refused.  
  
A year went by Seifer left without a trace. Quistis got upset and left, I demoted myself and let headmaster Cid take charge, later Selphie went and I went back to being selfish, cold and miserable.  
  
2 years has passed since the fight,3 three since ultimecia's defeat 1 since I seen them all(minis Rinoa) in the one place, at a par y that's when I new the friendship was over between everyone except the Seifer and Selphie, but no one talked to me didn't talk except Zell and Seifer, it's as if they became best friends Seifer invited me to drink with them, Zell just gave a cold look, it reminded me of Seifer when he was 18.  
  
I said No! In a polite why Seifer turned round and looked at Zell who quickly smiled and shrugged in enough time for Seifer not to see, it was just as if Seifer and Zell swapped attitudes for the night. Seifer shrugged and walked away which left me think why should I drink with them they left me alone, I felt small like a lone wolf in the dark, who got beaten up by it pack and left to die and bye to look on his face he wanted to keep it that why. Suddenly there was a sound like plates breaking. Seifer stood up looking worried and Zell was having a fit off laughter on the floor.  
  
I stood up it looked as if Selphie had hit Irvine over the head with a tray and was now coming this way. She stopped beside Zell and asked for a lift home he stood up and nodded, took out his keys and walked off with Selphie just watched and whispered those two would make a good couple I must of said it loader than I thought oh, really a voice said behind me, I turned around to see Irvine with blood dripping down his face we'll see about that! Oh, Zell. Zell comes back in and Irvine draws his gun and points it at him Hey, Hey there is no need for violence here said Zell jokingly I mean your might cause the police to come and err...Irvine loaded his gun and said spitefully, ok Dincht I'll give you 5 seconds for you to tell why I should spare me 5... cause I'm ...4... too young to...3 die and err...2 ... I'll do anything you ask and Zell said ,with tears running down his cheeks I knew he was being serious then I looked at Irvine he was smiling his hand was ready to pull the trigger he wanted Zell to die. Please don't hurt me, man Zell cried but it was to late ...1...as soon as Irvine said one Selphie ran in wondering what was taking Zell so long as soon as she did Irvine pulled the trigger which hit Zell strait though the heart, I knew he was dead Selphie ran Over to Zell I chased Irvine as he ran out of the pub but lost him, unsurprisingly Zell didn't Survived, no one knows what happened except Ma Dincht who doesn't want to talk about.  
  
I went back to the garden and stayed there, but every Friday night I went to the pub and once I saw Seifer he told me that Irvine and Selphie got back together though she has a crush on Zell who is supposedly dead, quistis disappeared as well as Zell no one knows where the are but personally I want to know where Quistis is but I'm not to sure if I want to know where Zell is. Rinoa and her father sorted out there problems out and that Seifer was planning to go camping with Raijin and Fujin. It seemed as if everyone was doing fine, everyone except me, I'm still that wolf in the dark.  
  
Before bed that night Squall said a little prayer  
  
I think too much of Selphie rubbed off on me, I care too much about my friends, I want to tell them but they won't listen and if Zell is alive it won't be a good idea to have him, Irvine and Selphie in the same room. The only person I can talk to is Seifer but that's no use I feel open now maybe I'm just a old wolf looking for help backstabbed by friends, turned down when al I wanted was a hug, my friends went like friends to me more of a family 3 years ago we couldn't be separated. Tch, now I starting to talk like Zell rambling on, I wish I was like Zell or Selphie they would ask for a hug and get it I seen Zell do it all the time and Selphie during her stay. Why can't I be like them ( now in a very sad voice) I need a hug I want Rinny and every one to come, if only I could turn back time or wake up and find this all a dream, a nightmare......................... My Friends aren't my friends any more and I must get over it and...  
  
Intercom: May Squall Leonhart please come to my office at once  
  
Squall pulled on his jacket and left heading up to Cid's office, feeling nothing at all, trying to hide his sadness.  
  
In the office cid told him that Adel's daughter is not happy about her mother dying thanks to some School children  
  
Squall: but didn't Rinoa get Adel's powers  
  
Cid: you wish  
  
Squall: who is this girl?  
  
Cid: ultimecia's mother  
  
Squall: what do you want me for, I can't fight her alone, I don't have a death wish you know, even though it may look like it.  
  
Cid: I want you to call all the orphanage gang and Rinoa tell them it is SeeD business  
  
Squall: but I...  
  
Nida: I've got all the phone numbers you need and addresses for information, find them tell them this girl is a bigger threat than Ultimecia and Adel put together  
  
Squall: I'll try my best. 


End file.
